


【博我/博你】荒漠爱

by fanfanzi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, 荒漠play, 骚脏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfanzi/pseuds/fanfanzi
Summary: 荒漠做爱大战三百回合（不是
Relationships: 博你 - Relationship, 博我, 王一博/你, 王一博/我 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【博我/博你】荒漠爱

**Author's Note:**

> 一切设定为了做爱，不合逻辑处请海涵。  
> 微博@七年GN4B

荒漠爱

我们一行六个人驱车露营，正式进入荒漠区后二十多公里，路过一片小湖泊，队长决定今晚就在这附近休整。

我跟王一博第一次见面是在一场商业酒会上，那天他穿着粉色西装，左耳一只闪闪亮的耳坠在我眼前晃来晃去 —— 一直晃到了今天。

原本说好六个人两辆车足够了，结果出发那天王一博十分拽逼地开着他崭新的大越野出现在我们面前。同行的另外四个成双成对，甩单的我顺理成章上了“贼船”。

咱总不好拂人的面子啊。

一路上另外两个车什么样不知道，我们这辆“贼船”可谓是锣鼓喧天，什么来劲听什么，王一博一路跟唱一点不带困的。我坐在副驾上几次想插嘴愣是没成功，简直毫无用武之地。

就这么我沉默着他闹着到了目的地，七手八脚帐篷搭好了，怎么分配又成问题，帐篷有仨是没错，本来说带三个大号，一个给新婚那俩，老夫老妻拆散，女的跟我男的跟王一博，多么完美的安排。可眼下三个帐篷全是小号，俩男的别说躺了，光进都得团乎着身子。

“这 … 不好意思啊，肯定是装车的时候装错了。”

负责户外装备的队长老夫男脸有点红。

“没事的，你也够辛苦的”，王一博第一个出声安慰。

新婚女不想跟自己老公分开，装样子问道：“那你们怎么睡啊。”

“我看这空间一男一女正好 ……xxx 要不你跟一博 … ”老妻女要帮自己老公解围，积极出谋划策。但她不敢直接跟王一博讲话，所以合计着从我这突破。

我连忙笑道：“出来露营嘛，各种情况都可能遇到，我都没问题的，反正这夜里凉睡觉也不用脱衣服，就没那么多讲究了。就不知道王一博那边 … ”

“我也没问题。”王一博脸冲着老妻女说话，眼神却瞟向了我。他没什么表情。

“哎呀那就成了，还是你们年轻人随和，好说话！”老夫男打个圆场，事儿算了了。

夜里，我简单洗漱停当，便穿好衣服钻进睡袋 —— 睡袋还是双人的。我不想给王一博带来什么负担感，所以尽力装作大剌剌无所谓的样子，哼着歌看小说。过了一会，一直在帐篷角落里收拾行李的王一博也钻进了睡袋，我感到脚下似有丝丝凉意。

“王一博，外面不冷吗，你不穿袜子还待那么久。”

“不好意思，冰到你了吗。”

“没有，明天记得穿袜子。”

“哦。”

充满着尴尬的寂静还是来了，我开始后悔主动跟他说话。

“你的脚热吗”

“你带够袜子了吗”

我们俩居然同时开口了，尴尬升级。

“我带够了，今天第一天不习惯忘穿了而已”没想到他在认真地回复我的没话找话。

“我脚挺热的”我说。

“那你帮我捂捂吧”

他根本不等我说话，就用自己那冻得冰凉的脚缠上了我的脚。还好我的袜子够厚。

“暖和吗”

“还行”

他的脚不停地在我穿着袜子的脚上摩挲着，努力寻找着一丝暖源。

大事不妙。

今天从看见他的第一眼我就心猿意马，这一路好不容易忍下去了，结果晚上睡觉被他蹭的逼水直流。我搓了下腿。

王一博敏锐地觉察到了这一点，摩挲着的脚即刻停住了，嘴里却用仿佛快要睡着的气声说：“难受了？”

我咬着牙咽了口唾沫。

“别蹭我脚了”我摸黑一把拉住他的手就往我的下面带，“你摸摸这里好不好”我拽着他的手轻摇两下。

“你求我。”

“我求你。”

我双腿微微打开一点迎他的手进来，他修长的手指就这么隔着外裤揉我下面，摸索间揉过阴蒂，我连忙泻出两声喘息，他便心领神会地专攻那一点。其实他的手一搭上那里我瞬间就湿透了，被他揉弄了半天的逼更是泥泞不堪，隔着外裤都能听见黏腻的水声，我猜想他那里也一定不好过。

我忍着下身传来的阵阵酥麻和即将痉挛的快感，伸手摸向他的鸡巴，裆部果然挺起大包，我问他难不难受，他说你别管了用手打不出来。

“那我帮你口出来”

“你行吗”

“你先快点揉”

我抬起一条腿架在他身上，好让我的逼跟他的手指接触得更加全面，他手指前后卖力搓弄，一会尽情蹂躏阴蒂，一会儿又仿佛要把外裤连同湿透的内裤一齐捅进我的逼里 —— 就是不肯把手伸进我裤子里面。水声越来越大，所幸的是衣物跟睡袋之间的摩擦声也很大，但我还是觉得隔壁的两位已经听见我们在干嘛了。

管他们呢。

下体一阵不受控制的收缩，我爽得脚尖翘起，几声极娇的呻吟泻出，听的王一博呼吸都重了一倍。

我没办法收拾裤裆里那一屁股水，翻身钻到睡袋下面就要去扒他的裤子。他一把拽住了我，喘了一口极重的气说：“我都没碰你，你也别碰我了。”说完像怕我误会似的，又补充了一句“我没洗，不干净。”

我用脸蹭了蹭他撑起的帐篷，抿了抿嘴道，“那怎么办，你明天硬着用鸡巴转方向盘吗。”

“别闹，你蹭一蹭，蹭蹭也行。”一边是心急火燎，我这还逗他，气得他完整话都快说不了了。

我看他硬得实在难受，俩手都用上了也是于事无补，当着我的面他又不好意思直接手伸进去开干，哼哼唧唧的。

隔靴搔痒也得用对姿势不是。

我攀着他的身子往上蹭了蹭，屁股刚好对准他绷紧的裤裆，我就这样带着一裤裆水坐在了他的鸡巴上，也不知道来之前烧了哪根高香，不大不小的“噗滋”一声色情得我们俩都跟被火烧了似的。

热烈又急促的呼吸纠缠在一起。

我双腿岔开骑在他身上，用逼对准他已经将裤子顶出形状的龟头，时而扭动腰肢屁股不断打圈，时而又上下耸动，让他的阴茎增加与布料的摩擦。他刚开始还矜持着不肯动，后来也忍不住顶腰配合我的起起落落，嘴里发出乱七八糟的喟叹。

我专注在他下半身，没注意到上身外套的拉链在我刚刚意乱情迷时被自己拉开了一半，被运动内衣箍得乖乖的双乳直接袒露在了王一博脸上，他下半身享受着我的“服务”，这会又用脸去追我不停晃动的胸部，执着地埋在我的乳沟里：“姐姐，你好香。”

由于我和他之间相接部位的布料都湿得差不多了，我清楚地感觉到他的阴茎又涨大了一些。饶是这样，他的手也一直乖乖地抱着我的大屁股，没有抬起来揉一下我的胸。

我半撤回身子找他的眼睛，摸索中猝不及防对上一双极明亮的眼。黑夜，帐篷并不透一点月光，可他的眼神那样亮，他眼底不加克制的欲望是那样清澈而热切。

我几乎失神地盯着他，突然阴道口一阵收缩，我的逼经受了长时间的反复刺激和裹着外裤的粗大阴茎顶撞，尿道口的压迫感愈发强烈，高潮席卷的前一秒我只来得及问他，裤子带够了吗。

开玩笑，当然带够了。

我尿在了他身上。

一股巨大的暖流瞬间包裹了我们俩紧贴的屁股，他硬到极致的鸡巴感受到这股与逼水不一样的温热，在我不受控制的痉挛抽动下也射出精液。他的精液，我的尿液和逼水全部混在一起，将两具身体紧紧地粘合。

我吻上了他的唇。

我们就这样抱着喘息了很久。我脑袋搁在他颈窝不想动。

一起高潮过后，虽然谁也没真的碰到谁，但我们之间突然变得亲昵起来。

“天快亮了，快下去找裤子”他拍拍我的背。

“嗯 … 下次再也不这么干了，又累又麻烦。”我迷迷糊糊地抱怨。

“刚才是谁余韵特长一边抽抽着一边跟小狗似的趴着喊老公我好爽呢”他居然还有力气笑。

“别放屁，说得跟你没射我一裤子似的。”我羞死了，才见第二面，又尿裤又迷失自我的，人家连鸡巴都没让我摸到！

我趁着隔壁还没起床赶紧回车上找新裤子和内裤，又拿了条毛巾浸湿水，把我们两人的下身和睡袋都好好清理了一番。

“你还挺有田螺姑娘内味儿的，就这事儿像金莲姑娘办的”王一博换好干净衣服就往那一瘫，这人怎么一舒坦了就欠得要死。

“大郎，天色不早了该喝儿孙满堂药了”我差点把毛巾塞进他嘴里。

一路上走走停停，行程很快过半，我们俩却没再找着“肌肤相亲”的机会。第一个晚上过去，大家惊讶地发现放在车外面的一些用具和食物不知道被什么叼去了，距离下一个补给站还有很远的路，于是队长给我们制定了守夜计划，每夜由他随机指派两人。不知道是不是队长出于好意的有意为之，那之后我跟王一博再也没能在一个帐篷里睡过觉。

直到今天，出发的第七天。

我们刚刚过了上一个补给站，夜晚又在熟悉的大漠露宿。休息前队长说我们现在离补给站不远，有人烟的地方别的东西就会少，今晚大家好好休息，他一个人守夜就好。我说了声队长辛苦了，一扭头对上了王一博的眼神。他还是没什么表情 —— 虽然支起的裤裆已经出卖了他。

我们俩像第一夜那样，各人管个人的，各怀鬼胎地谁也不理谁。我特意换上开裆牛仔裤钻进睡袋，直到隔壁帐篷熄了灯，我听着睡袋里窸窸窣窣的，下一秒一双大手就揉上了我的胸。我背对着王一博侧躺，感到身后一阵温热柔柔地贴了上来，王一博早已硬得不行的鸡巴顶在我后腰上，在胸前作乱的大手已经从上衣下摆伸了进去，微微凉的指尖划过小腹后往上走，手掌聚拢乳房揉捏起来，手指搓着我的奶头享受着我细碎难捱的呻吟。

“今天洗干净了吗”

“洗干净了，特别干净”

“那你让我吃 … ”

“就这么想吃我鸡巴啊，但是我现在更想让你下面那张嘴吃。”

他边舔着我的耳垂边拉开我屁股上的拉链，用已经掏出来的鸡巴顶我的臀缝。

“操，你怎么不穿内裤”他在我耳边喘粗气。

“我这几天就没穿过，我坐在你车上的时候，都是不穿内裤的哦。”我轻笑着，用双腿向后去缠他的腿，“你都没发现你副驾的坐垫有一块颜色比周围深吗，我那天一直盯着你握方向盘的手，湿得 …… ”

“操死你。”他用舌头来堵我的嘴。我把他激得全身血液都往鸡巴上涌，不用看都知道他充血的龟头一定很诱人。我晃了晃腰用屁股去蹭他淌水的鸡巴，他一只手在我的逼里快速抽插，直到水声越来越响，他把手抽出来放到我眼前，满手晶莹。

“看看你有多骚。”

他的指尖甚至滑落一滴淫水滴在我嘴角。我情不自禁张嘴舔了，继而又叼住了他的手指舔弄起来。

巨大的空虚感让我实在太想要他的插入，“哥哥，进来吧，操操我吧 … 哥哥 … ”我含糊不清地乱喊。

身后的人听了我的话动了动腰，比刚才更加紧贴，挺身将硬得发烫的鸡巴捅进我的小穴。他从背后环抱着我，下身是九浅一深的顶撞，圆润的龟头慢慢地顶开阴唇，随之将粗长阴茎整根没入，微微晃动腰轻轻地动。他似乎可以预判我什么时候会觉得不满难耐，总是在我准备呻吟的前一秒来一记深深的顶撞，撞得我意乱神迷嘴里乱喊一通。我只觉得整个人都要融化在他热烈的气息里，不只是正在全心全意包裹着他的阴道壁，我想要把一切都献给他！

“哥哥 … 啊老公 … 我好爽，好粗好大啊 … 啊”

“小点声，骚货。”

他怕我把别人都喊起来，所以又把掐着我胸的手指捅进我嘴里。

“舔”

我近乎本能地服从他的命令，像口交一样吞吐他的手指，身下的抽插似乎更猛烈了。

“我们出去吧。”已经高潮过一轮的我正在不应期，王一博的鸡巴仍在我体内抽插，没有要射的迹象。

“不去，外面怪冷的，鸡巴会冻掉”

“你别拔出去，我里面暖和”

“骚死你，帐篷里做爱还不行，你还想野战？”

“就说去不去吧”

“去”

他把我扶起来，让我保持着坐在他身上的姿势，拿了他的棉服披在我俩身上。

“站起来，走。”他拍拍了我的屁股。

我们同时站起身，我感受到小穴里他的鸡巴也随之而动，逼水顺着大腿根流进了裤子里。

我走出帐篷，发现守夜的队长正倚在不远处的一个枯树杆上打盹，我们俩裹着王一博宽大的棉服走出营地，棉服下裹着我们紧紧相连的下体。我们保持着后入的姿势，王一博的鸡巴插在我的逼里，我每走一步都几乎要呻吟出声，却因为这荒漠的夜里万籁俱寂，反而增添了几分警觉，心跳声逐渐放大。

这时，远处突然传来几声莫名的呼号，不知道是什么动物发出来的，却着实把我们俩吓得不轻。我的阴道下意识地夹紧，差点把王一博夹得缴械投降。

“别夹那么紧，操。”他重重地打了一下我的屁股。

“吓死我了”我们躲在一块巨大的岩石后面接吻，互相安抚着刚刚的心有余悸。

“你别拔出去，在里面动一动”我出声。

他闻言让我趴在岩石上以便更好地撅起屁股，随即全根没入，他的胯骨紧紧贴着我的屁股，鸡巴在我的逼里慢慢地捣。

由于我们已经走出营地一段距离，四下空旷无人，我放生浪叫，把这些天压抑的情欲全部宣泄出来。

“啊 …… 好舒服啊 …… 好爽 … 哥哥啊啊啊操我啊，啊好粗好大 …… 我的逼紧不紧水多不多射进来射给我啊啊啊啊 ………… ”

王一博掐着我的腰，耳边灌满了我的呻吟，每撞击一下就喘着粗气闷哼一声。直到我敏感地感觉到体内的阴茎猛地抖动了一下，我朝身后喊道：

“哥哥，给我吃”

都说男人在做爱做到爽时，就算天塌了也不会拔出来的，但王一博有着超于常人的忍耐力，为了捕食最后的猎物，能忍常人所不能忍，能做常人所做不到。他的坚硬与韧性，是男人，甚至是一切雄性中的佼佼者！

我终于还是吃到了王一博的鸡巴。

听到我已经带上哭腔的哀求，他毫不犹豫地拔出，握着腰的大手发力帮我转过身来，又按着我的脑袋让我跪在了他身前。充血到极致，红到发紫的鸡巴捅进了我的嘴里，在我舌头舔到龟头的一刹那，精液有力地射出，打在我的口腔内壁，射进我的喉咙里。

我张开手臂环抱住他的腿，一手向上捏住他挺翘的臀，一手顺着他的尾椎骨向下捋。

嘴里用舌头顶开龟头前面的茎皮，吸吮舔弄刚刚射精过后的马眼。

“啊 ……… ”他长吁一声，一听就是舒服了。

“别舔了，再舔又硬了。”他温热的掌心揉着我的头顶，话是那么说，但他下身已经在轻轻摆胯，把鸡巴往我喉咙里顶了。

我嘴占着没空说话，只是把放在他身后的手撤回，揉上了他的两个囊袋。顺便换了个更舒服的跪姿，也顾不得还开着裆的逼冷不冷了，我的脑子里只剩下我嘴里王一博这根全世界最烫最硬的鸡巴。

我感受到他的阴茎又在我的舔弄下慢慢膨胀起来，我双手揉搓囊袋不停，找角度把他往深处引。尽力吃了大部分，剩下的根部只能用手指去安慰了。他的龟头顶着我喉咙处的软肉轻轻戳刺，不敢用力顶弄。

“嗯 …… ”我哼了一声。

“难受就吐出来。”他似乎到了临界点，手死死地按住我头顶，说话声音都飘了。

我就着他的戳刺脑袋也前后摆动几下，随即将快要射精的鸡巴吐了大半，只留下前端。我用舌尖细细舔过龟头上每一道沟壑，

故意发出很大的吸嗦声响，最后反复刺激翕动的铃口。

“嗯 …… ”

他把我按向他的胯间，我的脸埋在他浓密漂亮的阴毛之间，白浊全数射进我的嘴里。

我依然抱住他的屁股轻轻抚慰，我感受到他一直在轻轻的颤动。

后来回到帐篷，这次换他为我收拾了。毕竟我为了把他伺候舒服，不但嘴酸胳膊疼，膝盖跪得红肿，逼还流着水吹了那么久的冷风。

他亲自烧了热水帮我擦干净，又钻进睡袋抱着我暖身，温热的掌心一直捂在小腹。

“宝宝，暖和吗”他突然温柔极了，这大概就是雄性被伺候舒服了之后的温顺形态。

“嗯 … 你别乱摸”

他的手在趁机胡撸我的阴毛。

“你很性感，我忍不住。”

“你也很性感 … 那个 … 哥哥 … ”

“嗯？”

“我又湿了”

end by 七年

AO3 ： fanfanzi


End file.
